Crell Moset
Dr. Crell Moset was a male Cardassian exobiologist in the 24th century. During the early days of the Cardassian Occupation, he created a cure for the Fostossa virus by deliberately infecting thousands of Bajoran patients, among other atrocities that were unknown to the galactic public. He was hailed as a hero on Cardassia, receiving the Legate's Crest of Valor, and later became Chairman of Exobiology at the University of Culat. ( ) History Moset spent half of his residency on a frontier station at Hetrith, where he apparently acquired his interests in exobiology, learning everything he could by experimenting on a creature which later died from his ministrations. He then returned to Cardassia to acquire a second doctorate. He would later compare the facilities at Hetrith favorably to his hospital on Bajor. ( |Dawn of the Eagles}}) He established himself on Cardassia Prime before the Cardassian Science Ministry transferred him to Bajor, a career event which he later complained about. Moset was given control of a civilian hospital in Huvara Province. He resented being kept from his research by the duties of a common medic, and the outdated equipment and insufficient staff granted to a civilian hospital. ( |Dawn of the Eagles}}) He claimed this lack of resources led him to try experimental procedures he would never have considered under ordinary circumstances. ( ) At some point during the Occupation, he purchased every known strain of the Fostossa virus without any of the accompanying enzymes necessary for developing a vaccine. Four days later, a minor outbreak developed near his hospital, while previously there had been no instances of Fostossa in Huvara Province. ( ) He was hired by Gul Skrain Dukat to eliminate Kira Meru, the mother of Kira Nerys, when Dukat believed that she had become a liability in 2353. Moset eliminated her with the Fostossa virus. ( |Night of the Wolves}}) In the 2360s, Kalisi Reyar began to work with Moset, learning he had a relative who was a member of the Oralian Way. ( |Dawn of the Eagles}}) By 2371, Crell was the Chairman of Exobiology at the University of Culat. ( ) In 2375, he was on sabbatical from the university, and working aboard Sentok Nor, in orbit of Betazed, experimenting on Betazoid subjects in an effort to give the Jem'Hadar telepathic abilities. However, this plan failed when the Jem'Hadar proved incapable of coping with the new sensory input they were receiving, and Moset was forced to abandon the project. ( ) Also in 2375, The Doctor aboard the consulted a holographic recreation of Crell Moset while attempting to remove a cytoplasmic lifeform living on Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. Ensign Tabor revealed to the rest of the crew of Moset's atrocities, and after removing the lifeform the Doctor deleted the recreation of Moset. ( ) Years after the Dominion War, Moset was rescued from Starfleet capture by a renegade Changeling who became trapped in Solid form several years ago and seeks Moset's help in restoring his old abilities, the Changeling currently unable to return to its natural form and limited to male humanoids of a certain size. Moset also attempts further genetics experiments by analyzing the DNA of Chakotay's people- the Changeling having taken on the form of Voyager s new first officer-, hoping to unlock the full potential of their Sky Spirit-enhanced DNA. With the Changeling captured and Chakotay rescued, Moset is confronted by Voyager s new doctor Jarem Kaz, a Trill whose previous host's wife was killed by Moset's experiments, who coldly forced Moset to realize just how horrific and evil he would be regarded as by future generations despite his self-reassurances that his work would justify what he had done, subsequently refusing to kill him as he preferred to leave Moset forced to look at a mirror of just how ruthless he was. ( |Enemy of My Enemy}}) Appendices External link * Moset, Crell Category:Exobiologists